Option boards for augmenting functionality in systems are normally constrained to a fixed electrical interface, either dictated by the particular components used or by a particular electrical standard designed by the IEEE (e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect—PCI) or other standards body. These constrain not only the electrical voltage levels, signaling formats, and software protocols that may be used across the interface, but also the exact type of components utilized in connection with it. Systems would gain more flexibility if option boards could be incorporated into systems that were able to adapt the interface between the system and the option board regardless of the interface configuration of the option board. Systems would be able to accommodate future developments in available options without redesigning the system interface every time a new option board became available with desirable functionality.